100 Songs
by Supreme Kimchi
Summary: 100 songdrabbles featuring characters from Naruto. Rated T for safety but rating may change. Expect tons of pairings. Some will be normal, others are crack. Discontinued.
1. I Wanna Love You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the next 99 songs.**

**Song: I Wanna Love You - Akon Featuring Snoop Dogg**

**Performed by: Team 7.**

**Pairing: NarxSakxSas**

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, what say we go down to this new bar?"

Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the street, in the middle of the night, nothing to do. They'd already passed and ate at Ichiraku's so they weren't hungry. They passed a bar with flashing neon signs that said: "Grand Opening!" "Strippers!" "Booze!" Naruto popped the question when they passed it.

Sasuke blinked at it. "We're going to spend Friday night at a strip club."

Naruto grinned. "Uh, yeah! Plus, look! Free booze!"

Sasuke looked closely. Sure enough, in fine print, there were the two best words any man would tear up at: 'All free'.

"…Let's go in."

Meanwhile inside, Sakura was struggling to pull on her fishnet stockings. "Oh, why did I take up on this job?" She asked herself. Inner Sakura answered her.

"We needed money, dammit!"

"Is this the only way?"

"Apparently. Now hurry up and put on those stockings."

"Fine…"

When she walked out and prepare to perform lucrative stunts, her mouth dropped open. She thought she saw a spiked up-blond guy, his back to her. She froze but until the guy turned around, she backed up into the changing room. "Oh crap. It's Naruto!"

Naruto returned to Sasuke with their drinks. When he turned around, he saw a beautiful girl slinking backward nervously. Her hair was pink…

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hmm?" He took a glass from Naruto.

"One of those strippers looks really familiar."

"So describe her."

"Well, she had pink hair-"

Sasuke interrupted Naruto by spitting out his mouthful of sake. He turned to look at Naruto. After all these years since they were Genin, Naruto's stupidity never failed to amaze him. "You idiot! That's Sakura!"

Naruto looked equally shocked. "Are you serious?!"

"Do we know any other pink-haired girls in Konoha?"

The lights dimmed. Music started to play. Sasuke searched for Sakura. And sure enough, there was the pink-haired kunoichi, swaying her hips seductively in time with the music.

_Convict…Music…And you know we up front_

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto and wasn't surprised to see him drooling. Seeing Sakura moving like that was just disgraceful, disgusting and… kind of sexy. He felt his face burn and sipped some more sake.

_Money in the air as mo fell  
Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
Don't tell, won't tell, baby say I don't talk Dogg unless you told on me- oh well  
Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon do  
Baby stick to me and Imma stick on you  
If you pick me then Imma pick on you  
d-o-double g and I'm here to put this d on you  
I'm stuck on p and your's is right  
Rip ridin' the poles and them doors is tight  
And Imma get me a shot to the end of the night  
Cause p is p and baby you're p for life_

Naruto could not keep his eyes off Sakura. _So this is what Ero-Sannin does in his free time…_ He thought. He looked over at Sasuke and was pleased that he was totally spaced out. He dragged Sasuke along with him so they could a better view…

_I see you windin' and grindin' up on the floor  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

While Sakura danced on the pole, her face red as a tomato. Using chakra, she stood on the pole sideways. She grinned, remembering old times.

_Shorty I can see you ain't lonely  
Handful of n and they all got cheese  
See you lookin' at me now what its gonna be  
Just another tease far as I can see  
Tryin' to get you up out this club if it means spendin' a couple dubs  
Throwin' bout 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that cause I'm far from a scrub  
And you know my pedigree, ex-dealer use to move amphetamines  
Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing and besides I got a thing for you._

A drunken man mistook the grin, staggered over and grabbed her breast. Sakura's left eye twitched but relaxed and put on a fake smile, hiding her anger, since this was her first day on the job. The horny man's smile grew wider and continued to grope her.

_I see you windin and grindin up on the floor,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know girl_

Just then a fist collided into the man's face then the man flew up but was brought crashing down to the floor. Sakura looked up in surprise. It was Naruto who punched the drunk and sent him up in the air with an uppercut and Sasuke intercepted the guy with a kick.

_Mobbin' through the club and I'm low pressin' I'm sittin' in the back in the smoking section (just smoking)  
Birds eye, I got a clear view  
You can't see me, but I can see you (baby I see you) -mm  
It cool, we jet, the mood is set, your p is wet  
You're rubbin your back and touchin your neck  
Your body is movin', you humpin' and jumpin'  
Your t is bouncin', you smilin' and grinnin' and lookin at me_

However, the battered guy wasn't alone. Ten men rose up from their seats and strolled over to Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto grinned over at Sasuke. Sasuke returned the favor with a cold smile, and took out the person closest to him with an axe kick. Naruto jabbed twice and did a back kick. As Naruto and Sasuke were brawling, more men under the influence of free booze, rose up to the challenge. However Sakura joined the fray and struck five men at the same time.

_Girl and while you looking at me I'm ready to hit the caddy  
Right up on the patio move the patty to the caddy  
Baby you got a fatty, the type I like to marry  
Wanting to just give you everything and that's kinda scary  
Cause I'm loving the way you shake your ass  
Bouncin', got me tippin' my glass  
normally don't get caught up too fast  
But I got a thing for you_

When the club was riddled with unconscious men, the three old teammates smiled at each other. The owner flew into an angry rage. He fired Sakura and kicked all three of them out. When they were outside, despite all the trouble, they laughed together for the first time in years. It started as a trickle, but then cascading like a waterfall. Naruto and Sasuke stopped laughing first. Sakura was still laughing hard but was interrupted with a kiss on both cheeks.

_I see you windin and grindin up on the floor,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke in surprise. They smiled at her. Blushing, she smiled shyly back.

_I see you windin and grindin up on the floor,  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know  
I wanna love you, you already know_

**So, yeah, I finally got around to writing this, yay! One down, 99 more to go! As of right now, I am not taking requests. However, I will let you know when I will accept requests. Comments, criticisms, and whatever are welcome! Review!**

* * *


	2. Paralyzer

**This song was very hard to write to. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: One word: No.**

**Song: Paralyzer - Finger Eleven**

**Performed by: Temari and Shikamaru**

**Pairing: Slight ShikaxTem if you squint.**

* * *

Temari was alone in the nightclub in the bar

Temari was alone in the nightclub in the bar. Well, unless you counted this hairy guy chugging beer for all it's worth. She only visited Konoha for no apparent reason, all alone. What made her come to Konoha alone, she had no idea.

Suddenly, she got the feeling she was being watched. It wasn't the hairy guy since he passed by just now. She scanned the club but she did not find the perpetrator.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
_

Temari felt naked. She still had the feeling that she was being watched. In an attempt to shake it off, she headed down to the dance floor. Behind her back, a certain pony-tailed ninja followed her.

_This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

While Temari was dancing, she felt two hands at her waist. Still in the groove from the music, she complied.

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me_

When the song ended, she ended her grinding abruptly. She went back to the bar to order another drink. But she jerked back. Turning around, she saw that it was the young man who grinded with her.

"Hey, we're not done." He smirked.

_Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

With a blow to the head, the guy stumbled back into a group of dancing girls. Irritated, they beat him up, thinking he was a drunken pervert. A voice behind Temari startled her.

"How bothersome. All he wanted was to dance again."

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

"You! What are you doing here?" Temari demanded.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. "That's how you greet an old friend?"

Temari glared. "I didn't mean that!" She paused.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Temari smiled slyly. "Oh nothing. I was wondering why a person like you would be in a club here all alone."

Shikamaru was unfazed. "Well then, I should be asking the same thing to you."

_I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Temari's eyes widened. "Well, uh, you know…" She sputtered.

"_He got me there._"

Shikamaru grinned and waved his hand. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Temari grabbed his hand. "No."

Shikamaru looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Temari smiled. "Cause you're dancing with me, boy!"

Shikamaru cringed. "_Oh, crap._"_  
_

_You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

**

* * *

**

Still not taking requests as of right now. I made a songlist but so far I only have 30. Next song will be Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis.

**Please review! The more reviews, the more I update faster!**


End file.
